This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The OMRF microarray facility provides state-of-the-art microarray printing and processing, multiplex cytokine profiling, bioinformatics analysis, and database access to users. The core offers consultation on experimental design, RNA quality control and labeling, microarray printing, hybridization, image analysis, multiplex cytokine profiling from human, rodent model and in vitro studies, bioinformatics analysis, and assistance in grant and manuscript preparation. We will also continue to develop novel methods and improve these technologies to continue to be able to provide state of the art scientific support to investigators.